Captive
by littlelamb20
Summary: A girl who breaks away from her kidnappers and a certain Major breaks away from a evil pixie. Is it a possibility there could be a meeting between the two or is the Major's second in command going to have to bring these two together? What about the girl's kidnappers, are they going to let her go so easily? Follow them on their wild adventure. WARNING: 18 and over.


**So here's my short first chapter everyone I have barely any time to write as is but in the dark of night when everyone in my household is asleep and I am not dog tired I give you this. **

**Disclaimer: yada, yada. I really don't own anything. **

**Chapter 1: Captive**

**?'s POV**

_What day was it? Was it night or day?_ She didn't know. She didn't know much of anything anymore. She was taken from her little home in Phoenix and set on fire. She didn't know how long she burned either just that when she woke up she couldn't move or talk. She knew it was from the tall, blonde man who stood outside her cell. He had some sort of power that froze all her muscles, basically paralyzing her entire body. The blonde man and the black haired woman gave her red liquid to drink but it was always through a straw and it always resulted in her entire body clenching with need. She wanted more. It was never enough, because of that, she was afraid they were forcing drugs into her body.

_Why else would she crave it so badly?_ She thought sarcastically.

She tried to refuse it once, by spitting it back up even though her body desperately wanted it, even if the fire in her throat always died down after ingesting it. She didn't want to be a drug addict when she got out of there. _If _she got out, she corrected quickly.

It's been too long now since she has seen or heard anyone. She wanted to move as soon as she felt whatever influence that held her in place lifted but she was too frightened that this was another test. It wouldn't be the first time they set a trap for her.

Her scarred body was a testament to that. She was sure that she was covered in bite marks. She didn't know why but they seemed partial to sinking their teeth into her.

_If I don't at least try, I'll never forgive myself. _She thought determinedly. She slowly lifted her head off the cold, ground and looked towards the cell doors. There was no one. She listened very carefully. She could hear bugs creeping and crawling around but other than that nothing.

_Come on girl, go for it! _With that she got up as fast as she could and made it to the barred door before ripping it off it's hinges and booking down the long hallway. She felt that she was faster than usual. Way faster than usual. She was out of her prison and into the sunlight immediately.

_What the hell did they do to me?_

She didn't sit around and ponder why she was so damn fast. She just ran, as fast as she could. She expected the trees to be a blur at the speed she was going but it was like her vision was in slow motion because she caught each and everything that happened in her line of sight along with her peripheral.

She was amazed all up to the point she heard a commotion from the place she just left. Kicking it into high gear she flew.

**Peter's POV**

It wasn't everyday that his know-it-all power forced him to show up to a place and wait. The place he was currently sitting in was a small meadow with a stream running through the middle of it. It was quite relaxing. He knew that what or whoever was heading his way was something huge; something that had to do with the Major. He just didn't know what.

The Major was taken over by that little pixie bitch. He was no longer the man who could command armies and instill fear into the heart of any vampire with a glance. He was Jasper Hale, veggie vamp and humanitarian. They were designed to eat people. Not take out their food source's food source, if that made any sense, at all.

Peter believed that they were created to cull the herd so to speak. Not keep them as pets. Hell, he and his mate only hunted the unsavory type of humankind. The dredges of society. The ones no one would miss. And that's how it should be.

He leaned back into the soft, green grass and took a minute to clear his mind. Who was so important that he had to be out here? Who could possibly be connected to the Major in some way? His gift would tell him if it was anything dangerous to the Major's life, but he couldn't help that nervous bubble that burst in his chest.

_Could it be?_

**Jasper's POV**

"Come on Jasper! We have to go! Everyone is going to be there, our whole family." Alice's whiny voice rang throughout the empty house. Jasper Whitlock was at his limit with his wife. She didn't care about his wants or needs. She never did. She just wanted a show pony. And he was definitely no show pony.

He was Major Jasper Whitlock and he'd be damn if he was going to let this waiflike woman rule his world and life. _No fuck that!_

"I said no Alice and I meant it. And now that I have actually grown some balls when it comes to you, I am no longer going to be your god damn puppet. I'm done being jerked around by you and not having one ounce of dignity left. You don't love me and I certainly don't love you anymore. So why are you still putting up such a façade? We're through. I'll have Jenks draw up the divorce papers tomorrow." Something in him snapped and it was clear that Alice knew it was serious because her face took on a deranged look before looking him straight in the face and laughing.

"You think you can leave me? To do what, exactly? You've alienated the only other family you have and you have no assets left. You're going to be a poor, nomadic vampire? Good luck with that, Jazzy-poo. You're mine and you know it." Her once pretty face was twisted into a deranged smile. The emotions flooding off of her were full of nothing but malice and contempt. She thought she was better than him. It was his turn to laugh, but it came more like a dark chuckle.

"Oh little girl. Do you think being alone scares me? That having no money leaves me feeling stranded? You are dead wrong. I am the God of War and if you for a moment think that I have anything tying me here, you are delusional. You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand." He was no longer Jasper Hale but Major Whitlock. And he was no longer taking any shit from _anyone._

He walked out the front door and into what many would call destiny.

**Please drop me a line and give me your wisdom. **

**XOXO**


End file.
